Talk:Ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings
Do Chained Souls drop ecto? The current version of the page implies they do, though the chained souls's own article doesn't mention it. -PanSola 13:09, 21 January 2006 (UTC) :They don't, and I dont' think the article says they do, but I fixed it. --Karlos 14:49, 21 January 2006 (UTC) How long is Tombs going to be caled Ruins of... on this wiki, and how long is Tombs going to redirect to Heroes' Ascent? IMO, this wiki should be current about what things are called. If someone buys the game today and gets to the Tomb of the Primeval Kings and looks it up on the wiki, he will be dropped into Heroes' Ascent. I am all for something that says "the Tournament (link to Heroes' Ascent) was held here before the darkness came." And vice versa for Heroes' Ascent, but I feel the wiki should not linger on old ways. --Ravious :If you'd like to contribute, I would suggest doing so constructively in the future. Your current statement seems to me rather whiney. --Rainith 19:04, 26 January 2006 (UTC) ::Fair enough, next time I will just make the sweeping changes w/out any discussion. I won't ever ask questions or give my "whiney" opinion prior to said changes, because they won't be constructive. Thanks for your constructive, enlightening response. :) --Ravious :+1 for the change. "Ruins of" doesn't mach the in game labeling, and "Tombs" isn't related to HA anymore. This is just confusing, and has been outdated for a year. Can someone with sufficient Wiki editing skills finally do the change? Caths 01:29, 6 December 2006 (CST) Tomb Raiders?! Totally off-topic, but I just saw someone advertising: "GLF 2 nukers 1 monk for 5/8 tomb raiding". I think it's safe to say that this area has jumped the shark. — Stabber 09:38, 22 February 2006 (CST) Ascension not required? n00b comment: The page says that ascension isn't necesssary to enter the Ruins, but is there anyway to get to Tombs of the Primeval Kings except to ascend? You can't run there I think (and thanks for making this great site possible). :Fixed, thanks for pointing that out. You are correct. -PanSola 10:39, 10 April 2006 (CDT) followup Ok, it's been a few months. Just want to check: are there still a significant ppl calling this place UW? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:14, 13 June 2006 (CDT) : yes I keep hearing that all the time --Sami 01:55, 16 June 2006 (CDT) Dragon fest The invaders here in the ruins are most definistly the same ones that invaded during dragon fest 06, due to the identical chaos rifts and identical monsters. I think its worth noting. --68.192.188.142 22:03, 30 August 2006 (CDT) Chest Frequency I have been farming this area for quite some time now and after about 20 trips I've found that every time I went through that there was a total of 3 chests randomly through the levels. This may be worth noting. I always make sure I have at least 3 keys with me when entering now.--Vallen Frostweaver 11:03, 5 September 2006 (CDT) :You are correct. There are exactly 3 chests in tombs. In my experiences, they are more common on the first two levels whereas there is usually only one or none at all on the third and fourth levels. ::Ah, but I have found that I have had the opposite for chest frequency where I found none to 2 on the first 2 levels and more often 2 or more on the last level. But still, never more or less than 3 chests.--Vallen Frostweaver 11:19, 9 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't think I have ever seen a chest on the first level. Can anyone cofirm they have? 207.119.222.205 22:45, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::This is true. I worded things badly above when I included level 1 in my "first 2 levels" comment. You never will find a chest on level 1. This can be good as then you won't have chest runners dropping on you but now a days I find they get to the first chest (usually on level 2) and then drop anyway. :p --Vallen Frostweaver 08:52, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Bug I know of many other rangers that have reported this but I do not see a bug in Category:Bugs displaying this. On most bridges and stairways when using a bow attack the icon is clicked but nothing happens and the icon is refreshed again. Therefore, interrupts, Barrage, and the like won't work until you either move slightly or move off the bridge/stairs. Many don't notice this as they are just clicking away and looking at the battle and not the skill icons and character animation. I have heard reports of this happening in PvP environs like HoH and some guild halls as well as in other PvE areas. This is a large glitch for rangers as they often rely on height from a stair/bridge to gain distance for their attacks. I would like to create a bug page for this one bug as it may cover a larger area than the RotTotPK but if no one else noticed this in other areas then I would like to just make a note of it on the article page here and linking to the Category:Bugs page. Please let me know.--Vallen Frostweaver 10:11, 13 September 2006 (CDT) :You're right. It happens in many places. Playing my rangers that I can still fire off arrows, yet I cannot activate attack skills. I find that moving away from the spot where it's happening fixes the problem. I considered it some type of range/skill usage bug, but I can't pinpoint what exactly the cause could be, due to the fact I have not found any control situation where it occurs. Seems to occur in different places, different terrain, with different bows, etc. -Gares 10:20, 13 September 2006 (CDT) ::: I also got this problem in lots of places. I think it has something to do with skill range, because usually if you step closer to the foe you can use skills. Maybe there's a bug between bow range and the range where you can use the bow attack skills. -Crigore 19 December 2006. Straight to the Darknesses Since a day or two, when players enter the Hall of Heroes map, they do so just beside the Darknesses, instead of on the opposite side like they used to. This usually results in (near) party wipe. Does anyone know if this a bug or a crazy idea from ANet? --Khudzlin 01:11, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Assumedly it's a bug. The spawn location was changed for HA so it changed for PvE as well for some reason. It's not next to the Darknessess as I experienced it but it was in the middle of aggro range of 2-4 groups. Could be random now perhaps and the reason why you and I experienced different things.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 01:22, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::It's changed now : Members of my guild (including myself) have tried to do the tombs recently and have found to enter the map just left where you used to spawn. It looks just the same as the area you used to spawn on, so maybe ANet just didn't pay attention ... SmegEd 06:00, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::I didn't really noticed where we spawned, since I found myself already dead when I finally loaded (btw that sucks). I'm sure the Darknesses weren't far away, though. I'm glad to hear that they changed it again. It was really absurd spawning in range of several groups and being wiped... --Khudzlin 22:02, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::Well I was a lucky one that saw my death coming as my load was good for once. I'm glad this was an experimental weekend.-- ''Vallen Frostweaver'' 07:45, 22 January 2007 (CST)